Just Luck
by Scotty McSpockirk
Summary: My version on how the gang met. Daphne and Fred fall in love while solving their fist mystery. DF. READ AND REVIEW!


Just Luck

By: Dream dog

A/N: Just another story. Starts of when they meet in high school.

Fred Jones, a handsome teen and captain of the football teem, runs down the hall trying not to be late for English. He dodges and jumps over people. He is coming from the north of the building

Daphne Blake, a pretty teen and the best cheerleader, jogs down the hallway, also trying not to be late for English. Apologizing for bumping into people. She is coming from the south of the building.

Velma Dinkley, A nice teen and the smartest kid in the school, races down the hallway. Trying not to bump into people. She too is going to English. She is coming from the east.

Shaggy Rogers, a hippie teen and the only kid with a talking dog, gets on his dogs back and order him to run to his English class. He is coming from the west.

All of these teens run down the halls. A moment later they meet a crossroads and crash into each other. "Oh, I am so sorry." Fred says as he helps Daphne up. "That's okay, I needed to wake up any way." Daphne says kindly as she smoothes out her purple dress.

"Like, I'm terribly sorry." Shaggy says he help Velma look for her glasses.

"Don't worry, as long as you help me find my glasses I hold no grudge." Velma smiles. Shaggy hand her the glasses.

"Hey, aren't all of you in my English class?" Fred asks.

"Yeah, I've seen you play football too, you are great at it." Daphne starts. "I'm glad we met."

"It's just luck that we met." Fred says. "My name is Fred Jones."

"Oh, I'm Daphne Blake." Daphne says.

"Like, I am Shaggy Rogers." Shaggy adds.

"Nice to meet you Shaggy." Daphne says politely.

"I'm Velma Dinkley, I think we met a the school Christmas party once." Velma joins in.

"Yeah, nice to see you again." Daphne smiles.

"Well, why don't we go before we are all late for English." Fred remarks. Everyone laughs.

"Yeah, why don't we walk together?" Daphne suggests.

"Okay." Velma says.

"Wait, before we go I want you guys to meet my dog, Scooby-Doo." Shaggy says as he stops the rest from walking.

"Rello." Scooby says nicely.

"Oh, he is so cute." Daphne remarks.

"Okay Scooby, go wait for me in the courtyard." Shaggy says and then he pulls some sandwiches out his backpack and throws them to Scooby.

They all walk of together and go to English. Once they get to their destination, they all sit next to each other. After the class the go back to the hallway they hear on the speakers that there is a monster in the building.

"Like, Zoinks, let's get out of here." Shaggy say as he starts head out of the school.

"Hold on shaggy, there is no such thing as monsters." Fred says as he grabs Shaggy's shirt.

Just then a monster that looks like it is half pterodactyl and half t-rex appears and roars at them.

Daphne screams, and then faints. Fred catches her "Run!" Fred shouts as he picks up Daphne and carries her out of the building. "Like, good idea!" Shaggy agrees. The run out there like a bunch of idiots, except for Fred, he was being careful because he was carrying Daphne. For there was love at first sight.

"Daphne! Wake up, Daphne!" Fred says as he shakes Daphne, the look of terror on his face.

Daphne's eyes open. "Oh my gosh, did I see a monster?" Daphne asks. "Yeah... that was a monster." Fred answers. "Well, at least I'm not seeing things." Daphne says, relieved.

"Are you okay?" Fred asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little startled." Daphne answers. "Where are we?" "My house." Fred answers. "Where are the others?" Daphne asks as she looks around. "Uh... we are alone." Daphne smiles sweetly, "Oh." "Want something to drink?" Fred asks nervously. "No. I better go home." Daphne says. "No...I mean, can't you stay a while?" Fred pleads. "Okay." Daphne smiles.

"_Gosh, she is beautiful._" Fred thinks. "Want to watch TV?" Fred asks. "No. I hardly know you and I am already in your house alone, let's talk." Daphne says. "Okay, how old are you?" Fred asks.

"Seventeen."

"What's your favorite type of animal?" he asks

"Dogs." She answers.

"Yeah? Mine too!" Fred exclaims. "What your middle name?"

"Anna."

"'Daphne Anna', that's a beautiful name." Fred says. "Mine's Robert."

They sit down on the sofa and talk for a while. The newfound friends become very close, very, very close. Daphne lies down and puts her head on Fred's lap. They watch a show called 'The Dick Van Dyke Show'. After that they eat dinner at a very classy restaurant. Then they have a romantic walk in the park.

"I had a lovely evening!" Daphne smiles. She gives him a little kiss on the cheek. Fred has a blank smile on his face. "Bye beautiful... uh, I mean Daphne." Fred says. Daphne laughs, "Bye handsome... I mean Fred." They wave at each other. Daphne gets into her car and drives to her house.

The next day they all meet together. When Fred is going to his Science class he realizes that Daphne is in his class. After Science Fred asks Daphne to come to his house again.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asks. "Having a party?" "No, I just thought you might want to come." Fred smiles.

"In that case, I'd love to!"

"Great!"

When it is time to eat lunch they eat together. After school Fred drives Daphne to his house. They have a beautiful evening together. At about eleven-thirty Daphne falls asleep on Fred couch. Fred looks at Daphne kindly. He brushes his hand through her silky red hair. He bends over and gives her a gentle kiss. He picks her up and carries her to his car. He drives her home. As they drive to Daphne's place, Daphne starts to wake up. She lets out a big yawn.

"What time is it?" Daphne asks. "Eleven-forty." Fred answers. "Where are we going?" Daphne questions. "I'm taking you home."

Once they get home, Fred walks her in and says goodbye.

The next morning Fred comes to Daphne's house to tell her that Velma and Shaggy want to solve the mystery of the dinosaur. Daphne parents tell Fred that Daphne is still sleeping inn her room. Fred goes up to her room and then goes in. He walks up to her bed to see that she is wearing a light silk nightgown. "_Oh boy, why do girls always wear these silk nightgowns? I can practically see through it!_" Fred thinks.

"Daphne. Daphne, are you awake?" Fred asks.

"Well, I am now." Daphne says after a yawn.

"Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo want to solve the mystery about that monster at school." Fred states.

"I'd love to solve a mystery!" Daphne exclaims.

"Then get up and dressed." Fred says. "Especially dressed."

"Oh, do you like my new nightgown?" Daphne asks.

"Uh, yeah...It's...uh...nice...very nice." Fred stutter as he looks at the almost see through nightgown. Daphne laughs, "Don't worry, there is something underneath."

"I go out side so you can dress." Fred says nervously.

Daphne just smiles. A few moments later Daphne comes out are a hot pink mini skirt and a purple tank top with light pink flowers. "You look great!" Fred comments. "Thanks."

"Let's go!"

They go out the door and get in Fred's car.

"How old are you?" Daphne asks.

"Seventeen, but I'm turning eighteen in February." Fred answers. "Uh...I...was wondering...have you...you...ever had a...uh...Boyfriend?"

"Not really." Daphne starts. "But, a lot of guys have tried."

"I can see why."

"But I really never found the right Guy." Daphne continues. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Uh... No...No." Fred says.

A minute later. "We are here." Fred announces. "Hey, there is Velma and Shaggy."

"Like, hi guys!" Shaggy says.

"Hi Shaggy, Hi Velma." Daphne replies. "Let's go inside."

"Okay." Velma agrees.

"Let's split up." Fred says. "Daphne and I will go together. Shaggy, Velma and Scooby will go together."

They head different way.

At the hallway that Fred and Daphne where walking.

"Freddie?" Daphne asks.

"Yeah, Daph?" Fred asks.

"Do you really want to be with me?" She inquires.

"Yes, Yes I do." Fred answers.

"I want to be with you too."

"I'm glad." Fred smiles.

In the hallway that they others are walking.

"You know, Velma, I think that Fred has a crush on Daphne." Shaggy says.  
  
"Yeah, I think that Daphne has a crush on Fred." Velma adds.

"Reah, Reah!" Scooby agrees. "Rehehehe!"

"Hey! Like, I think I found a clue!" Shaggy exclaims.

"What is it?" Velma asks.

"It looks like a giant tooth with a ripped piece of cloth on it." Shaggy states.

"This looks like one of those teeth off the dinosaur." Velma concludes as she examines it.

"I'll put it in my pocket so we can show it to Daphne and Fred." Shaggy says.

"Now back to Fred and Daphne, I think that they look really good together." Velma says.

"Daphne, have you ever had a crush on anyone?" Fred asks.

"Well, of course. All girls in their teens have at least one or two crushes." Daphne replies. "But I got over really quickly."

"Have you ever dated someone?" Fred asks again. "Yeah, one or two guys." Daphne starts. "But that was when I was younger and we where really nothing but friends."

"Would you like to Dat— Oh, forget it." Fred says. "Um... Let's look for clues in this closet."

"Okay." They go inside and then Daphne says, "Hey look at this."

"What?" Fred asks. "It looks like a Janitor's jacket but it is ripped, I looks like it was ripped." Daphne answers.

"Let's take it along." Fred suggests. "You know I love that skirt."

"Thanks." Daphne starts. "Nice ascot."

"I love your top." Fred says.

"I love your pants." Daphne replies.

"I love you!" Fred exclaims.

"I love you too." Daphne smiles warmly as they hug each other. Just then, the monster appears. They break form their hug and run. Once the creature is out of sight they sit down in the cafeteria when they smell food. They pay no attention to this. They are about to kiss when they hear someone say, "Do you lovebird want any hot dogs?" It is Shaggy.

"Sure Shaggy." Daphne says.

"How 'bout you ol' lover boy?" Shaggy asks as he bends over Fred.

"Sure, anything Daphne likes I like." Fred smiles

"I like you." Daphne says as she holds Fred.

"I like me too." Fred jokes. "But, I love you." Fred kisses Daphne on the forehead.

"I love you too." Daphne smiles.

"I think that Fred and Daphne might want to be alone." Velma suggests.

"Oh, man!" Shaggy complains. "I want to stay here and watch."

"Come on, Shaggy." Velma says sternly. After Velma, Shaggy and Scooby leave Daphne says, "You know, we've only known each other a few days, Let's talk more."

"Okay, My name is Fred Jones and I love you." Fred says playfully.

"My name is Daphne Blake and I love you too." Daphne replies playfully. Daphne gives him a quick kiss. Then Fred kisses her. Outside the cafeteria, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are watching in on them.

"Rawww. Row romantic." Scooby says as he looks in the window.

"Yeah." Shaggy sighs. "Romantic."

A few hours later when they are searching the school, "Aaaaah!" Daphne screams. The dinosaur captures Daphne.

"Oh my gosh!! That stupid monster got Daphne!" Fred exclaims, almost in tears. "They have my girlfriend!"

"Now, calm down Fred, we will get Daphne back." Velma says as she pats Fred on the back.

"Okay, I got a plan to save Daphne." Fred starts. "Shaggy, Velma and Scooby, when I say go I want you all to jump on the monster and tickle it."

"Like, okay, if it's for Daphne I guess we can do it." Shaggy says.

Just then the Monster comes down the hall with Daphne. "Go!" Fred shouts. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby do what Fred told them to and soon Daphne is in Fred's arms. "It's probably a man is a masks, take of the head." Fred says. Velma pulls of the mask and every one says, "Mark Brady! The janitor and the principal's Brother-in-law"

"Why Mr. Brady?" Every one asks.

"Because, I was jealous of my brother-in-law." Mr. Brady starts. "He is the principal and I'm only the janitor!"

In a moment a policeman arrives. "I would of gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" Mark Brady shouts as the cop takes him off.

"You are wrong Mr. Brady." Shaggy states. "You would of gotten away with it if it wasn't for those meddling love birds!"

Fred and Daphne kiss.

**A/N: How did you like it? If you really, really want to, in your review says whether you want another Chapter. If you do I will think about writing one. Tell me whether you liked it! **


End file.
